


lets all be friends with asriel dreemurr

by zero



Category: Discworld, Homestuck, Magic Wand - Fandom, Rose Realms, Undertale
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Spiritual, To Be Continued?, crackfic, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: two imprisoned baphomets get a taste of freedom





	lets all be friends with asriel dreemurr

"someday ill get that magic wand  
ill change the world and make it mine  
poor memory and capsule toys"  
-bomogey

treacherous clown: and at the end, i traveled again  
tc: i thought they might have been in the forest, but i was mistaken  
tc: but i ended up meeting someone else.  
tc: someone important

the scene is the dark forest of deermaiden, a forest which spans the length of many dimensions. they say that any library with enough books in it extends into L-Space, a place beyond place that reaches all libraries. the same can be said of her forest. there are stories of a deer goddess who walks aimlessly the corridors of many trees. anywhere there are trees this forest can be found, and if therein she walks, one can find the secret of another world. i dont know how the clown got there, but this is a necessary divergence, for some reason...

tc: i felt so... sober. i could really hear myself think in a place like that  
tc: i felt like i was quickly becoming what amounted to a normal person  
tc: it would have been so much easier that way  
tc: then i saw the flowers  
tc: and i saw him crying

many societies have rituals of sacrifice and of gold. it is believed that holly, cherry blossoms, roses, ivy, and many other sacred flowers have special properties. sometimes plants or bread have them. sometimes these powers are attributed to goats or lambs. there is a certain degree of uncertainty about it.

affable dork: *sniffling, sobbing*  
ad: im lost  
ad: whats going on  
tc: hey kid  
tc: you okay?  
tc: want uh  
tc: a balloon? :o)  
ad: waugh  
tc: sorry. just kidding. idk why i said that

tc: i dont know what this place is either  
tc: feels like another weird dream  
tc: this causes me to question how much of anything that happens is just another weird dream  
tc: but it feels like it also had to happen, even if nobody would ever find out about it

ad: *sobbing, wailing*  
ad: im lost and far from home and now a clown is going to eat me!!!  
tc: whoa... kid. im not gonna eat you. im also not a clown anymore

he smears some of the rank grease paint on his fingers. ah fuck.

tc: where had i even been, that i would accumulate all that oil and slime on my face.  
tc: like this awful stain

just at that moment, it started raining.

ad: this is terrible! and now its raining...  
tc: (its been a long time since i showered, let alone shampooed)  
tc: whats your name, kid  
ad: im...  
ad: darn, i forgot .w.  
tc: i promise im not going to eat you. were having this conversation, arent we?  
ad: yeah but  
ad: your fangs and horns are huge  
tc: that shouldnt mean anything. my mom was a goat too, you know  
ad: my mom...  
ad: *tearing up, sniffling*  
tc: hey! its always okay to cry, but i promise im not gonna hurt you  
tc: its gonna be okay.  
tc: we need to get out of this forest before you get sick  
tc: (idk why i think that. all the rain where i come from is ACID RAIN )o:)

the strange pair wanders a lot through the denser part of the forest. it seems like it extends onward for an interminable expanse. yet slowly light manages to reach this place. tc's grease paint runs a lot and spatters the ground. he still looks kind of scarred and dumpy, but at least he doesnt smell terrible anymore. he covers the silly goat boy with his cape. he somehow knows what this will be like, caretaking.

tc: this beautiful golden plant might just be my favorite flower  
ad: it looks like its growing everywhere around here. i feel a deep spiritual kinship with these flowers. they remind me of the ones my mom used to...  
tc: shhh, you can tell me later.  
tc: we should keep moving

the lightning at that moment strikes and through the trees they see the silhouette of a tall, cloaked being with antlers and huge eyes


End file.
